


Wish upon a star

by Zinae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm the box ghost), Angst, Beware, Galaxy!Disease!Lance, Gen, I wrote this while barey able to see my screen so sorry, Langst, Me loving characters means a lot of pain for them, Pain, Sad Ending, get tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinae/pseuds/Zinae
Summary: “How long do you have?”“She gave me enough time to end this.”“The price…”“Was worth it. I can save them. I can save you guys. I can… protect everyone for once. this one time be a hero. And when I’m gone… Blue will finally find a worthy paladin. Please… don’t tell them.”“... It’s too late anyway. Contracts with that person are…”“... Fate.”





	Wish upon a star

_ His chest hurts, his breath merely a gasp, hidden in a ark corner, barely illuminated by the faint purple light and the small sparkles running over his skin. _

_ (Is this what the end feels like?) _

_ He soaks in the air whenever he can get it into his lungs, every little breath, every little moment of life, until the pain subsides and he is left alone in the dark.  _

_ The patches are gone for now, but he breaths out something beautiful and gentle and he swears that there was a shooting star somewhere. _

_ “They can’t know. They can’t.” _

_ They won’t.  _

 

Hunks arms are warm around his shoulder and he ignores the pull in his hand, hides it in his pocket instead and prays that Coran won’t look his way. 

(He feels Kolivan’s eyes on his face, on the tiny patch of pain on his cheek and he feels it spreading, he feels the pull outside and how his head slowly loses the “I” and becomes a “we”. He feels Regris hand on his shoulder as they pull him away the second no one is watching and he feels their judgement as they make him strip down and watch his skin shift and sparkle. 

“How long do you have?”

“She gave me enough time to end this.”

“The price…”

“Was worth it. I can save them. I can save you guys. I can… protect everyone for once. this one time be a hero. And when I’m gone… Blue will finally find a worthy paladin. Please… don’t tell them.”

“... It’s too late anyway. Contracts with that person are…”

“... Fate.”

There is no pity in their eyes, rather he believes that for one second there is respect. 

Someone is singing in the back of his mind and he cherishes the noise in the silence of the world at his feet.)

 

_ The woman in front of him means nothing.  _

_ He vanishes and painfully reassembles himself right behind her, he feels Zarkon’s bayard long before he decides to attack and he is powerful.  _

_ Shooting stars rush over his eyes, the blue, blue, blue hypnotic and a whirlpool of emotions. _

_ (One last farewell. He hopes that there will be time to say goodbye.) _

_ He almost breaks as the pain hits his lungs, his chest, as it burns over his skin and as he looks down towards his hand, watches it merge with the sky behind his fingers.  _

_ They call it a curse and he calls it a blessing. _

_ Finally, he is home. _

_ Finally, he belongs.  _

_ Finally, there is a way to not be the seventh wheel anymore. _

 

some nights, as they prepare their attack, he feels his friends (family) staring at his back and talking about him.

Hunk tells him that he has changed.

Shiro hugs him close and Keith abandons a mission to talk to him.

Coran is the one to notice in the end.

(“You made a deal with the devil, Lance.”

“I made a wish upon a star, Coran. And I will never regret this.”

He will. He regrets it already. Because he will miss them, at least until his sense of self slips again and he forgets, for those few, painful, lost moments, he forgets about them.)

Her wish is his wish and she gave him the power to win this war.

Because Zarkon and Haggar are killing her and she needs help. 

And he made a wish. 

 

And he paid the price.

 

_ He breathes the universe into her face and thrusts the vengeance of dead worlds through his chest and he lives, for a second he feels like Lance, until he sees his friend’s faces and he smiles.  _

_ There is no goodbye for a creature of the skies and he feels her hands reaching for him, for his spark of life and he is grateful.  _

_ Because they have won and there is time. _

_ He hopes that Hunk will tell his family that he is sorry. _

 

He runs through corridors, until there is a hand grabbing for him, a chest in his face and then he sobs into Kolivan’s chest. 

He cries stains of sparkles on his cheeks and small gusts of sapphire and amethyst and ruby escape his lips.

His face burns and his arms hurt, his legs are weak and his chest is cold and numb.

 

_ There is no body left for them to bury. _

_ But his smile follows them around like a starry sky, there are sometimes small gusts of wind flowing over their necks and stars sparkling like a joke.  _

_ Sometimes there is a shooting star running over the horizon, one, two, three, like the comfort of an old friend. _

 

_ The new blue Paladin never asks why his lion is always sitting outside with the others, a small group of humans and lions standing outside and looking for a friend who is always reaching out to them. _

_ Never really gone. _

_ Just a part of their world. _

**Author's Note:**

> I even drew something for this but yeah XD i only posted those on voltron amino (and maybe Insta, but i don't remember that soooo...)  
> I love this boy and I want him happy so WHY does my brain come up with all this angst?!  
> That.  
> There was so much Galaxy!disease cosplay on Amino lately i got inspired and then hell happened and i suffer yu suffer.  
> Zinae out


End file.
